ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Up Close and Too Personal
In Up Close and Too Personal, Slimer is inspired to increase business at Luigi's restaurant, but Manx attempts to thwart their efforts by destroying their massive pizza.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Manx Luigi Rafael Items Yonkem Yeast Locations Firehouse Ritz Cafe Plot Slimer came out of the Firehouse with a video camera and recorded traffic as it passed by, including a speedboat and satellite. Slimer spotted Manx digging through a garbage can and decided to shoot a 'nature piece.' Manx was annoyed with the attention and slammed half an orange on the camera lens. Slimer threw the slice away and got into a razz berry showdown with Manx. They were abruptly distracted by the scent of pizza. Manx slammed Slimer into a garbage can and followed the smell to the Ritz Cafe. There was a pizza sitting on a window sill by the back door. Slimer startled Manx before he could eat it and Luigi took the pizza back. Luigi yelled at Manx and chased him away. Luigi thanked Slimer and gave him the pizza as a reward. Slimer accepted and gave a slice to Luigi. Manx was furious and slammed the sidewalk in frustration. Rafael called out for Luigi. He was not pleased with business and wanted the cafe to be filled up with customers in one hour or else. Luigi wondered what he could do. Slimer interjected and suggested he shoot a commercial. Slimer added some make up and starting filming Luigi. Luigi caught on and tried to sing and dance. Manx reached into the cafe and set Luigi's record player to high speed. Luigi danced too fast and landed on top of Slimer. Luigi resigned himself the fact he could only make pizzas. Slimer got an idea and told him to make a big pizza. Luigi realized he could make the world's biggest pizza. He readied the ingredients in a cement mixer but cautioned Slimer not to use too much yeast. Manx slithered into the cafe and threw a box of yeast into the mixer. The yeast carried Luigi and Slimer right out of the cafe. They shoved it back in and the pizza erupted out of the chimney. It landed on hot pavement and started cooking! Manx wouldn't stop and hopped on a motorcycle. He hooked the pizza and carried it away. The giant pizza rolled right over Manx and took him along for a ride but it crashed into an Avery Movers truck. Manx let go and tumbled down a Downtown subway entrance. The pizza landed back down the cafe chimney. Slimer finished recording and hid in Luigi's apron as Rafael approached. It was 5 o'clock and he wanted his customers. Just in time, a crowd of people trampled Rafael and stormed into the cafe. Luigi and Slimer followed suit. Slimer flew out with a wad of cash. Trivia The episode was recorded on August 24, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Up Close and Too Personal" (1988). The Ghostbusters were originally in the episode.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Up Close and Too Personal" (1988). *At the beginning of this episode (as seen in the above shot of the title screen), the No Ghost sign was at the center of the Firehouse above the doors, the same location it was at in the films (as opposed to being off to the left as it is in most episodes of The Real Ghostbusters). *Slimer refers to Luigi as "paizon," slang for a good friend.Slimer (2009). Slimer!- "Up Close and Too Personal" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:33-04:34). Time Life Entertainment. *Manx hits an Avery Movers truck, named after the famous cartoonist Tex Avery of whom most of the sensibility on this series is based on. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps UpCloseAndTooPersonal01.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal02.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal03.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal04.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal05.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal06.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal07.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal08.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal09.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal10.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal11.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal12.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal13.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal14.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal15.jpg UpCloseAndTooPersonal16.jpg Collages and Edits AlleyinUpCloseandTooPersonalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RitzCafeinUpCloseandTooPersonalepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 Category:S! Episode